Buildman
=Details= An important piece in the backbone of the Glyos System, Buildman have been evolving to find their own place in the universe since Argen started the Gendrone Revolution. They would remain a constant sight in the system during the Gendrone Legion protecting The Council Of Travelers and even weathering the storm of the Gendrone War as Argen and Enyriun split over philosophical differences. While they are still deployed under special circumstances -- like Cinar by Glyaxia Command -- since the fall of Argen at the hands of Hades, keeping the Gendrone Empire future from possibly happening is a main priority of those with more control over the direction of the Glyos System. =Character History= "The Buildman Gendrone design is probably one of the stranger things to have popped up in the Glyos System since we started. With its asymmetrical limbs and backpack parts, this odd duck was the first figure to really embrace the "building" aspect of line. Buildman was truly the first sculpt specifically created to be as interchangeable as possible at the time, with the fit function appearing in many new locations. In contrast, Pheyden was originally engineered for just the most basic of parts swapping, focusing more on looks than functionality. Buildman's entry into the range signaled an overall shift to more customizable figures, with clearer attention being paid to the pure building potential within each specific piece. These developments kept things moving towards an increasingly modular design aesthetic. When Marc and I were getting ready to make the color mechanical guide for this character, we ran into a small timing issue, and were subsequently saved by the razor sharp talents of Banimon's creator, Boris Savic. Boris took my original line drawing and converted it into a completely swappable, fully realized AI file. Marcus then pushed the elements to completion and another set was ready to use."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/color-mechanicals-buildman.html "Since we just popped up the Buildman color mechanicals yesterday, we'll keep the ball rolling with a look back at where that weirdo first began to really surface. The above set of drawings represent the original designs for what would eventually become the full production Buildman Gendrone. Originally I was thinking about making the "drone" head look just like an old character from the Microshow days that I called Microdroid Ranic. As I developed the sculpt, the drone head changed, and gained the more prominent vertical ridge that exists today. Buildman Ranic was very close to coming with an early Phase Arm attachment to go along with the backpack. These drawings were completed towards the end of 2007. Looking at these again, I kind of want to make that first Ranic head. Though I think the new one I've been working on might be a little more fun."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/buildman-concepts.html "During the making of the old Microshow booklet back in 2004, lots of Micro themed customs were born. Initially everything was kit bashed with additional sculpting done using plumber's compound, but as things progressed certain characters were completely sculpted, with Stikfas joints chopped and used for connection points. The female, Microsoldier Kira, is an original design and so is Microdroid Ranic, a character who eventually made its way over into Glyos to become the foundation for Buildman."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/03/another-time-another-team.html =Story= The Cliffs of Granthan Somewhere near the Edge of Space, 198XX. In the dark corners of the mysterious Glyos System, the Lost Sincroid Army continue their hard search for their lost leader. The legendary Master Prototype Sincroid Exellis. Landing on the smoldering outworld planet Granthan, they begin tests on their latest experimental project... The Buildman Infiltrator! Made as a fail safe device for the LSA, the Buildman Infiltrator Unit can scan for imposters. Suddenly... "....." grimace Govurom on the cliff's edge as his cloak flapped in the evening breeze.. The sun was setting and his patience with it. "...so predictable." Marching towards him was a full squad of the standard bearers of the Exellis mission: the Lost Sincroid Army. Green suits and yellow heads stood out brightly against the sun burnt surface of Granthan. "Halt! What's this?" ordered presumably the squad leader of the LSA troop. "Show yourself!" he quickly added. Govorum let his cloak slip off with wind and reveal his full stature before them. They knew who he was. "The Traitor - GOVUROM!" "Such slaves..." Govurom mocked back. "You have no leader!" Govurom's crusty nature was infamous. "We will find him..." the squad leader parroted from his indoctrination. "All hail Exellis!" he called out. The troops echoed him without a second of hesitation, "ALL HAIL EXELLIS!" "Your search ends here." taunted the crusty Traveler. The LSA squad leader looked puzzled at the statement, but it only lasted a moment. Govurom charged his pink power blast and let it loose on the squad in one swift motion. The crackling power around Govurom's eyes may have been the last warning the Lost Sincroid Army had before being turned to ash on the planet's surface. Govurom was about to cackle at his easy success when another squad more fitting to the colors of Granthan arrived. "Granthan Corps!?" he blurted out. "Decimate the traitor!" called the Granthan Corps squad leader safely mixed in with the troops. Everyone glowed in unison as Govurom vanished before them. The wolf was hiding among the sheep now. "Stay sharp" the squad leader ordered. "It's not over. Activate Infiltrator!" Arriving just in time, the Buildman Infiltrator was fully operational for its first test. "...Locating imposter." his robotic voice chimed. With nowhere left to hide among the Granthan Corps, Govurom revealed himself once again. The Lost Sincroid Army took the chance to clear out to allow the Buildman to complete the mission he was called in to do. The Infiltrator fired his Buildman blaster only to be matched by the full strength of Govurom's powers in a bright clash of light. The crusty Traveler's head throbbed as he pushed himself further to inch the competing beams towards the Buildman. The feedback from the two powers was building when a bright flash of light lit over the scene. Pheyden appeared, the clash had finally caught his attention on this little outworld planet. As if he was speaking to the sky, Pheyden spoke "...Command their fate." Govurom and Buildman Infiltrator's fate was sealed with a choice from beyond their reach. A pile of ash remained where Govurom had once stood. Pheyden took this moment to warp before the Buildman, but the designed response was to raise the Buildman weapon once again against this new Traveler. Reaching out, Pheyden waved his hand changing the visor of the Infiltrator from its original red to a calm blue. Slowly the weapon lowered. The Buildman was puzzled by the sudden change. "You were destined... for more than this." the blue Traveler spoke. "You have a new mission." Reaching out his hand again, Pheyden warped the Buildman away and then himself. Hades Force An elite unit built around the Scar Pheyden known as Hades. Hades has put together a special team to take on the Armorvors.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/08/mission-details.html The Council of Travelers Urballim Sector, near the Edge of Space. Argen and the Gendrone Legion keep watch outside the secret asteroid meeting place of The Council Of Travelers. Things seem quiet, but rarely do they stay that way. Meanwhile, inside the chamber we find the Council well into a discussion of current developments. The Delphi, the Armorvors, Exellis... They quickly agreed that Glyaxia Command has been withholding vital information from the Council members. The Neo Legion Traveler is detailed in his reporting as they accept the symbol of Glyaxia Command has changed its meaning to the Glyos System in recent years. As they discuss gathering the other Travelers for a plan of action, a wall explodes. A massive Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc better known as a Syclodoc bursts into the room. Naspoth orders the Council Guard to destroy the abomination from Glyaxia Command, but it's too powerful for the Phase Defenders to contend with. Naspoth simply lays on the floor laughing among the parts of the Guard itself. It won't be that easy to take him down. Not at all as the cracked Sarvos helmet reveals the Drifter himself. Still alive, the Council is shocked but not as shocked as the Syclodoc that goes flying across the room from one blast. Phanost reminds the Council to leave now rather than worry about his reappearance. Argen warps into the Council chambers. The Syclodoc has been ordered destroy everyone at the clandestine meeting, Gendrone and Traveler alike. The Legion tried to hold it off, but it's simply too powerful for any one person to handle. Suddenly Argen realizes he doesn't recognize the Sarvos with now missing helmet. Phanost knows they are meeting again, but he doesn't let Argen know this detail. Instead Phanost mentions Hades and distracts Argen enough that they will discuss the matter at a later date if they survive this moment. The Council's escape is secured, but they will find the Drifter again. The chamber explodes, Phanost watches his left arm rip away. The partial remains of Argen float nearby with little power left. Phanost seizes the moment, fuses the Gendrone to his own body, and lets out a massive blast knocking the Syclodoc away. Still, it's not enough as Phanost needs one more shot from the Gendrone extension. The Syclodoc warps in from behind and attempts to absorb the fused pair after a quick stun blast. Argen's remains are knocked free as he watches the Syclodoc compete his mission of neutralization. Everything is quiet for a moment. The Syclodoc briefly shakes and then shatters as Phanost reappears. "You. Will. Not. Take. Me. Ever. Again." he exclaims. Whole once again, Phanost picks up the remaining head from Argen's original form. Strapping him to Phanost's back, he decides he will help the Gendrone reach the destiny that Hades had not and in turn Phanost will reach his own goal with the help of the Gendrone.http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/council/ Indigenous Lifeforms One piece of Argen's Arc follows his journeys to various exotic and mysterious locations, as he searches for ways to adapt the forms and skills of different creatures into his core program, to share with his Gendrone brethren. Like a cosmic nature hike where Argen can transform into a mechanically based version of a select critter and experience how that entity truly lives, expanding his own spectrum of understanding.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/01/absorb-and-evolve.html Once a Friend Not all is as it seems.http://www.onelldesign.com/sneak/ Feb-Sneak1b.gif|An old agenda Feb-Sneak3.gif|Behind the mask Feb-Sneak4.gif|Loss effect Feb-Sneak7.gif|In spectre Feb-Sneak8.gif|On track NateBaertsch-SpectreForce.png|The Gamma Conflict by Nate Baertsch Hades-1A.png Hades-1B.png Hades-2A.png Hades-2B.png Hades-3A.png Hades-3B.png Hades-4A.png Hades-4B.png Torn Asunder After serving as Argen's right hand through many missions, Enyriun takes the form of a Hi-Phaseon, finally making a move to break free of his former friend's increasingly dark machinations and liberate his fellow Gendrones from Argen's command.http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/mission-details.html "Enyriun's philosophies echo closely to those of Argen's, minus the growing need for dominion over all other lifeforms in the quest for complete transcendence. Argen's reliance on the Villser-born Axis Tech initially granted tremendous power to the Gendrone Forces. Unfortunately, without the proper controls in place, the Axis Tech also linked those that utilized it to something driven almost solely by the need to evolve through domination.. the Villser Virus itself. The Renegades sensed the darkness within Argen when they first met and eventually sent their "children", the Phaseons, with Argen in the guise of support, but with a secret protocol to neutralize the rebellious gendrone in the event that things spun out of control. What the Renegades did not predict was that most of the Phaseons would come to truly believe in Argen's core ideology. Only Enyriun remained absolutely dedicated to the original Phaseon mission, determined to avoid a terrifying vision of the future that had been granted to the lone Phaseon upon the moment of its awakening into true sentience. This vision of a "Gendrone Empire" was also experienced by the Crayboth Twins, Gryganull and Grellanym, bonding them to Enyriun through an unprecedented bio mechanical psychic link."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/09/torn-asunder.html Netherworlds "Left drifting near the Edge of Space after a near fatal confrontation with Argen and the combined might of the Gendrone Ultra Corps and Spectre Force, Hades prepared to fall into the endless black of the beyond. Just as he began to make his final journey, the beaten Traveler suddenly awoke on a strange new world, surrounded by extraordinary wildlife and a vast ocean. Hades had been teleported to the Planet Sollnoria, saved by the Varteryx for reasons that would soon become clear."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/netherworlds.html A Villser Core "As time wore on, Argen could feel the deepening effects of the Villser Virus on his being, reaching down into the very core of his programming, changing everything from within. He was becoming smarter, stronger and faster with every passing day, but a growing darkness was also taking hold. Following each evolution, more access to the Villser's ancient collective knowledge was granted, along with an insatiable hunger for even greater cosmic awareness. This powerful drive pushed Argen to track down and access the Sendollest Buildstation database, delving further into the secret history of the Buildman Project and the deadly abominations that were created in the name of victory against the Villser threat. Through a series of cyber-synaptic connections, Argen learned that his original design was actually patterned after the great enemy of Glyos itself, thus revealing that the Buildman Project had been directly based on the genetic blueprint of the Villser Virus all along. Upon discovering the truth behind his own creation, Argen finally accepted the Villser Virus that existed within. Argen's Gendrone Empire, it seemed, was always destined to possess a Villser Core."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2015/12/a-villser-core.html Esedeth Mobile Patrol "Following the fateful events that took place on Block Base Cerberus, the deactivated remains of Argen were quickly brought before Glyaxia Command to be dismantled and analyzed. After an extreme combined effort by the same coalition that had created the Glyarmor, the fallen Gendrone leader's powerful data defenses were finally broken down. This action not only revealed more insight into the Villser Virus, but also unlocked the lost secret plans from the Old War that Argen had discovered within the Sendollest Buildstation. Within a short time, Glyaxia Command put the information gained from the defeat of Argen into action, reactivating and continuing the development of the long forgotten Old War technology for its own gain. Soon, the same powerful core mechanical designs that Argen had used to create the Gendrone Force Defender were not only replicated but also repurposed for the production of new super charged Variable Reflex Drivers, manufactured specifically to fortify the different divisions under the direct control of Glyaxia Command. Of these specialized divisions, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was the first to employ the recovered Old War technology. Located on the harsh desert world of Esedeth and serving under the watchful eye of Commander Awken, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol was created to guard the mysterious ancient ruins found scattered across the surface of the remote planet. With valuable artifacts being unearthed on a regular basis, EMP soldiers found themselves endlessly engaged in combat with a variety of scoundrels, pirates and trappers from all across the System. Now reinforced with superior defensive capabilities, the Esedeth Mobile Patrol unknowingly supplies Glyaxia Command with the perfect stage for their latest machinations."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/esedeth-mobile-patrol.html Buildman Cinar "To better understand the advanced Axis integrated Buildman designs discovered within Argen's unlocked data files, a special Gendrone was assembled known as Buildman Cinar. Patterned after the Buildman "Warrior" configuration that Argen utilized for his frontline soldiers, Cinar was also given access to the many different forms that Argen had pioneered during his extended time spent in "Voyager" mode. Careful measures were used by Glyaxia Command to ensure that only specific parts of Argen's core matrix were copied and uploaded to Cinar. Though the project was still considered very dangerous, the possibility of controlling an army of hyper powered Argens was deemed worth the risk. Cinar was assigned to the Esedeth Mobile Patrol due to the high frequency of conflict on the planet, making the landscape a perfect live training ground to gain actual combat experience. Currently serving as an all purpose counterpart to the specialized VRD units and answering directly to Commander Awken, Cinar's development remains closely monitored. "http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/01/emp-buildman-cinar.html Code Zereon "As Glyaxia Command continued their search through Argen's data files, many strange records relating to the early development of the Buildman Project were uncovered. Within this information lay hidden a number of abandoned concepts that were taken directly from the Sendollest Buildstation archives by Argen himself. Of particular interest to Glyaxia Command was a sealed project simply called Code Zereon. Argen's data revealed that during the height of the Old War, the Metran Science Department discovered a derelict craft of unknown origin among the shattered moons of the Sendollest Drifts. Through the use of a powerful alien decryption mechanism the Metran Science Department pulled a series of esoteric mechanical plans from the craft's cortex and proceeded to try and recreate what they had found. Documentation from the original Code Zereon experiments ended with an unexpected order to destroy all active test models and to halt any further development of the project indefinitely. After learning of these events, Glyaxia Command realized that Argen was intent on resurrecting the Code Zereon project due to the evidence found inside his memory banks. It was then, through the use of Argen's own significant progress in nearly constructing a "Gendrone" Zereon, that Glyaxia Command was able to complete the unfinished work started by the Metran Science Department so long ago. Now, select Esedeth Mobile Patrol soldiers utilize the first production Gendrone Zereons in their specialized missions, incorporating the compact tech into different Variable Reflex Driver configurations and testing the Zereon's limits."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2016/02/code-zereon.html =Buildman Operational= Wave 6 Standard Buildman Ranic See: Standard Buildman Ranic Reverse Buildman Ranic See: Reverse Buildman Ranic =The Cliffs of Granthan= Wave 7 Infiltrator Buildman According to the Passcode episode "The Cliffs of Granthan," Infiltrator Buildman awakened to become Argen Buildman. Archive-infiltrator.jpg|Infiltrator Buildman Mraedis Buildman Archive-mraedis.jpg|Mraedis Buildman Spartek Buildman Archive-spartek.jpg|Spartek Buildman Stealth Buildman Buildman-stealth.jpg|Stealth Buildman Spectre Buildman Buildman-spectre.jpg|Spectre Buildman Phase Buildman Buildman-phase.jpg|Phase Buildman Naras Buildman Buildman-naras.jpg|Naras Buildman Ferrum Buildman Buildman-ferrum.jpg|Ferrum Buildman Meryx Buildman Buildman-meryx.jpg|Meryx Buildman Essic Buildman Buildman-essic.jpg|Essic Buildman Fig-Lab Buildman Super Festival (Japan) Con Exclusive (April 2009) 1295324631_M.jpg|Fig-Lab Buildman =The Ghosts of Nemica= Wave 8 Ultriun Buildman Archive-ultriun.jpg|Ultriun Buildman Violos Buildman Archive-violos.jpg|Violos Buildman Rothan Buildman Archive-rothan-buildman.jpg|Rothan Buildman Halos Buildman Archive-halos.jpg|Halos Buildman Megas Buildman Archive-megas.jpg|Megas Buildman Rockum Buildman Archive-rockum.jpg|Rockum Buildman Gendrone Gray Archive-gendrone-gray.jpg|Gendrone Gray Gendrone Black Archive-gendrone-black.jpg|Gendrone Black Gendrone White Archive-gendrone-white.jpg|Gendrone White Breaker Buildman Toy Break! Exclusive (July 2009) See: Breaker Buildman Buildman Destroyator Mk. I Standard Battlegrip.com Exclusive (December 2009) See: Buildman Destroyator Mk. I Standard Buildman Destroyator Mk. I Reverse Battlegrip.com Exclusive (December 2009) See: Buildman Destroyator Mk. I Reverse =Glyaxia I= Wave 10 Argen Buildman Argen is an awakened Buildman Gendrone who gained sentience due to the influence of Pheyden. His goals are to bring about the ascension of the Buildmen and lead them to victory against the Glyans. See: Argen Buildman Gendrone Clear Colorless Archive-gendrone-clear.jpg|Gendrone Clear Colorless Gendrone GitD Green Archive-gendrone-GITD1.jpg|Gendrone Glow in the Dark Green Gendrone Clear Smoke Archive-gendrone-smoke.jpg|Gendrone Clear Smoke Gendrone Clear Orange Archive-gendrone-orange.jpg|Gendrone Clear Orange Gendrone Clear Blue Archive-gendrone-blueC.jpg|Gendrone Clear Blue Gendrone Blue Archive-gendrone-blue.jpg|Gendrone Blue Gendrone Red Archive-gendrone-red.jpg|Gendrone Red Buildman Destroyator Mk. II Battlegrip.com Exclusive (May 2010) See: Buildman Destroyator Mk. II =Soul of the Traveler= Wave 11 Solaris Gendrone Buildman-solaris-gendrone.png|Solaris Gendrone =Henshin I= Wave 12 Gendrone Clear Purple Archive-gendrone-clearpurp.jpg|Gendrone Clear Purple Gendrone Neo Phase Clear Green Archive-gendrone-neophase.jpg|Gendrone Neo Phase Clear Green Gendrone Clear Yellow Archive-gendrone-clearyell.jpg|Gendrone Clear Yellow Gendrone Clear Red Archive-gendrone-clearred.jpg|Gendrone Clear Red =Experimental Mechanics Division= Wave 19 Gendrone Black RESTOCK Archive-gendrone-black.jpg|Gendrone Black =Glyos United= Wave 20 Zorennor Exploration Division Buildman Light Gray/Gray with Light Blue visors and tampo. $8 archive-buildman-ZED.jpg|Zorennor Exploration Division Buildman Zorennor Recovery Unit Buildman Gray/Light Gray with Aqua Green visors and tampo. $8 archive-buildman-ZRU.jpg|Zorennor Recovery Unit Buildman =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Buildman Neo Voss Clear Aqua Green/no paint apps. $6 Buildman-Neo-Voss.png|Buildman Neo Voss Buildman Smoke Clear Gray/no paint apps. $6 archive-buildman-smoke.jpg|Buildman Smoke =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Buildman Task Force Volkriun Pappysoup Green/Olive Green/light green visors and white tampo. $8 archive-buildman-TFV.jpg|Buildman Task Force Volkriun Buildman Volkriun Commando Olive Green/Pappysoup Green/light green visors and white tampo. $8 archive-buildman-TFV2.jpg|Buildman Volkriun Commando Pappysoup Lost Wave See: Pappysoup Lost Wave - MT-01 (M.A.I.M.) =Hades Force= Wave 23 Buildman Jorvannic Hades Force Black/aqua green visors and white tampo. $8 archive-buildman-hades.jpg|Hades Force Buildman Jorvannic archive-buildman-hades2.jpg|Hades Force Axis Armored Buildman Jorvannic =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Buildman Stealth Mk. II archive-buildman-stealth2.jpg|Buildman Stealth Mk. II =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Gendrone Spectre Force Warrior GITD Green w/ Aqua visors and White tampos - Includes new two part head and scarf. Each Axis Buildman is made up of one Buildman and one Axis Joint Set. $12 archive-buildman-spectre.png|Gendrone Spectre Force Warrior =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Gendrone Liberation Axis Armored Buildman Metallic Blood Red w/ Black Visors and White tampo. Each Axis Armored Buildman is made up of one Buildman and one Axis Joint Set and includes the new two part head and scarf) $12 archive-buildman-LIB.png|Gendrone Liberation Axis Armored Buildman =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Buildman Warrior Cinar See: Buildman Warrior Cinar =Shadow of the Villser= Wave 66 Buildman Hybrid Includes bonus Dark Argen head. 20 total parts. $10 Buildman-Hybrid-WEB1_1024x1024.png|Buildman Hybrid =Dawn of the Mechabon= Wave 74 Buildman Buildstation White 2018 Includes full Buildman figure plus bonus Argen head. 21 Total Parts. $8 Buildman-White_1024x1024.png|Buildman Buildstation White 2018 =Feral Futures= Wave 81 Buildman Rothan Mk. II Includes full Buildman figure, 1 Axis Joint set plus bonus Argen head. 33 total parts. $14 Buildman-Rothan-MK-II-WEB.png|Buildman Rothan Mk. II - Rothan Bio Rangers =Ruthless Restorations= Wave 82 Buildman Arsenal Includes bonus scarf. 20 total parts. $11 Buildman-Arsenal-WEB.png =Savage Cybernetics= Wave 83 Buildman Dark Nebula Includes full Buildman figure, 1 Axis Joint Set, bonus Argen head and Traveler scarf. 33 total parts. $14 each. Buildman-Dark-Nebula-WEB.png|Buildman Dark Nebula =References= Category:Gendrones Category:Buildman